


I'm Crazy But Only For You

by Anon2339



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Alex Fierro, Alpha!Halfborn Gunderson, Alpha!TJ, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explanations of a/b/o, I add tags as they become relevant, Light Angst, Multi, Not an AU but a UA, Omega!Magnus, Omega!Mallory Keen, Slow Burn, also Protective!Alex, but it starts really hecking hot, but it's all the normal stuff, for now >:)))), heavy hatred bc WOW Alex cannot form words, if that makes sense??, it'll be explained in the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon2339/pseuds/Anon2339
Summary: Something happens to Yggdrasil that shifts all the nine worlds into a new order, or should I say, a new dynamic.Upon the realization of social dynamics of Alpha, Beta, and Omega, our heroes are given an assignment to help find the reason behind this mess as well as the way to fix it. Once more in one of the Gods' messes, Magnus and pals must find their way through the parts of the nine worlds that have been forbidden to enter for years. In this world changing quest, new relationships as well as old come to light.On a serious note though, this will update every friday (excluding July 29th). Comment stuff and it might happen bc I only have a vague idea of where this going.





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha so there's not a lot of _romance_ in this chapter because it's just throwing you into this new situation and setting up some of the character motives and such.... in a broad sense.
> 
> Just remember, this isn't an AU, its the same universe except I fucked with it BUT IT'S FOR PLOT AND RELATES TO WHY THE HEROES ARE THIS WAY I SWEAR!!

Let me start this off by saying it wasn’t my fault, for once.

It all started when Alex decided to punch me in the back and, in the process, push me out of the way of an oncoming dragon. She got eaten right after but I was able to look back and see it. Her eyes flashed bloody murder and I think she would have screamed at me to move if she hadn’t died right then. I had barely turned around before a familiar sword was at my throat.

“Hacien, really?” I asked my friend. He had killed me weeks ago but once we got to talking, we became good friends. Turns out he’s actually a son of Yamasachihiko , a japanese god, but accepted his place in Valhalla after being taken here decades ago.

“Sorry man, a game’s a game,” he explained with a smile as I blacked out.

\------- 

Waking up is such a weird experience in Valhalla because usually you’ve died just before it. This particular waking up was met with not just the usual residual pain of my death wound, but also a sick feeling that made me feel weak. It’s like when you’re fighting a fever and you try to walk to the fridge to get water; every step is draining and you don’t get any closer to comfort once you get the ice cold water.

Someone knocked on my door and I dragged myself off the bed.

“Hey Magnus, dinner’s going to be ready soo-” TJ started to explain. His eyes blew wide and pupils dilated to near their limit when I opened the door to him. He shook his head to clear it then continued, “soon. You’re going to miss it if you stay hidden in there much longer. Also, your room stinks.”

I was about to protest when the stench hit me; it was like a forest trail and dry summer grass. I didn’t know how that could smell bad to anyone, but I’m not one to argue on topics of senses so I let it go. Lifting a hand to my head, I smoothed back my new short hair and ran after TJ.

When we entered the feast, it was hectic.

There were einherjar yelling, pointing, posting, and making a general fuss over something to do with Yggdrasil. Thing is, I would have too, seeing as how it’s leaves had turned about a billion shades of gold.

TJ didn’t stall as he wound around all the other seats and tables to claim our normal one closest to the table of the Gods. There wasn’t a moment for me to ask the question buzzing around my mind before the rest of Floor 19 came busting in, along with all the rest of the residents in our hotel afterlife.

“Why is it that only I seem to be extremely concerned about the state of the Tree of the Worlds????” I finally shouted. No one had even mentioned the tree, much less looked at it, since food was served and I was Done. “Listen, I’m not one to go jumping into doom prophecies or anything, but that seems like a rather large doom that you guys are just letting slide.”

Everyone at my table looked at me like I had sprouted another head.

“Didn’t you hear?” Halfborn asked incredulously. I shook my head and he elaborated, “Something caused the tree to change.”

At that exact moment, a screech of pure pain erupted from a girl sitting two tables over. Then the smell hit.

All my friend’s stood from their seats, nostrils flaring and eyes fogging over. I felt the indescribable need to go comfort, to heal, to protect, the sobbing girl. Being the first to break from the trance, I jumped over tables and einherjar to get to her and draw Jack in one smooth motion.

I planted my feet and held Jack in front ready for battle, against what though? Why would I need to fight in here? How did I know to protect her? Truth is, I didn’t know any of those answers, but in the moment that seemingly the whole room turned on me and this crying girl, I didn’t need any.

I lasted a total of five minutes. Fighting against trained warriors of Odin is a hard thing especially when it’s you against 6,000. Two minutes into the fight, the girl had realized she could just kill herself and wake up in her room later. So she did just that and left me with a simple ‘thank you’.

\-------

I rolled out of bed for the second time that day to even more intense pain and nausea than usual. There was a consistent pulsing through my body and a sweat across my skin. I felt like I was going to pass out or throw up or slam someone to the ground and-

“Wait what?”

Why did I think that? I didn’t want to… No, no way. Yet, even while I frantically tried to convince myself otherwise, I could acutely feel myself wandering to the hallway and calculating how much effort it would take to bust open one of my friend’s door’s. My vision gets cloudier with every step I take. My mouth sweats as much as my body. There’s a fire in me, breathing out hot air in my every breath, warping my perception and melting my thoughts until only one survives: fuck me.

I’m halfway to Alex’s room across the hall when something slams into me from the side. Looking down, I see tanned skin and strong arms, they look so amazing. A growl from above us startles me into looking up and I see the Green and Pink Giant I was so desperately looking for.

The arms around my waist tighten but I squirm in their hold, attempting to get out of them so I can jump into the ones I was looking for.

“Let him go, TJ,” Alex’s voice rumbles out. He sounds dangerous, like a storm in the middle of an ocean, and I’m struggling harder to get closer to him. TJ pulls me back to him and stands up with me close to his chest. “I said let him GO!”

“Make me,” snarls the civil war fighter. I’m thrown behind him before he lunges for Alex.

It’s a close and hazily remembered fight; TJ ripped Alex’s shirt, he sliced off his arm, someone got slammed into a wall, doors were broken down and there was lots of shouting. Through it all, I lay curled up, writhing in pain and fury at the lack of attention and touch I was getting.

“I hate this, I hate this,” I thought to myself as my personal mantra. I didn’t want to feel this way, to think these thoughts, to have the insistent need to scream until I was hoarse.

At last, TJ called it off and surrendered. He would bleed out later but it would be in his bed and with some dignity intact. When he limped away, Alex turned his deep green eyes on me and I nearly cried with relief when he picked me up.

“I can’t let you stay out here, Maggie,” he calmly told me even as his arms shook with the effort to keep his own desires at bay. He opened the door to my room and gently set me on the bed then turned away to leave.

“No, don’t go!” I shouted in pain and frustration. There might have been tears slipping down my face, I couldn’t tell what from. The gentle nudge of chaos in me had exploded into a full hurricane inside me at his touch. I needed more, I needed him to stay here, I needed him to hold me close and mark my skin with his name.

He turned uneasy eyes onto my wrecked body. He nearly gave in, nearly. Instead he slowly breathed out, and told me the most painful thing that day. “I can’t, not when you’re like this. I can hardly control myself right now.”

Then he left.


	2. I Really Hate Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets some answers and also some more questions. Sadly, life wasn't kind to him and neither is death.

A week went by. One whole week of faint memories that make me blush harder than Mallory and Halfborn after I walk in on them making out. That’s because, in the one week that I was locked in my room by the valkyries. I had tried to get out, banging against the door and slammign myself into it several times, but it never budged. At one point, I swore I could hear someone fighting outside, someone who I thought of every time my skin started to sweat once more.

At last, the aching in my muscles left and I was able to process thoughts that were more human. I pulled myself from my sticky sheets and crawled into my kitchen to get something to wash the sick taste out of my mouth. After taking a hot shower, I got dressed in a plain red shirt and jeans, then stepped out into the hallway.

“Maggie?” A familiar voice croaked. I looked to my side and saw the one person I didn’t need to be reminded about right now.

“H-hey Alex.”

“You’re out here? For real?” She scrambled to her feet and grabbed my arms. Staring me up and down then up and down again, she checked to make sure I wasn’t a mirage. Deeming me alright and not a figment of her imagination, she sighed and tugged me into an out of character hug. “I’m so glad that’s over with, I’m done with dying for you,” she chuckled and pulled away, “C’mon, breakfast is starting soon and I know the rest of the floor is going to want to know you’re okay.”

Before I could offer any protests, she was pulling me down the hall and to the Feast Hall of the Slain. When we got there, I saw the rest of my friends animatedly engaged in an argument of some kind. I took a seat and they all quieted down to look at me.

The chorus of ‘Hey Magnus’, ‘Welcome back, dude’, and ‘Sorry about before’ made my head spin.

“‘Sup dudes,” I responded casually. Seconds later, the feasting started.

Morning meals were much calmer than evening meals, everyone just woke up and lugged their bodies down for waffles and sausage so not much talking is done. Unless you’re Floor 19. And unless you’re a demigod who missed a whole week of events due to being caught with a sudden case of ‘hot and bothered’.

I swallowed my bite of pancake and pointed my fork around the table at each person. “So, just what is happening around here?” Confused glances and questioning looks were my only response. “Oh come on! The tree is yellow, I just got locked in my room for a week, and all of you are acting like I’m made of glass instead of weird ghost flesh. Just tell me what’s going on.”

“It’s the new dynamics, dude,” a deep voice spoke from behind me. I turned around to face the person who spoke and was greeted with a full, dark beard and piercing blue eyes in rich brown skin. “Hello, I’m Damian, a beta.”

He nodded at my friends and turned around on his bench chair to face me. He had a deep scar running around his neck that was still pink from his probable death wound. There were also little scrapes and burns along his exposed arms that got worse toward his hands. The light yellow cut-off t-shirt he wore made him look both scary and like one of the kid’s I had met while roaming the streets.

The last thing he said peaked my interest and I leaned toward him to ask him to explain when he started for me.

“Beta is one of the secondary genders people and all beings can now have. It happens to be the most neutral and rare, to my chagrine. From your scent, I think you’re an... omega? Seems to be kinda unusual for guys to be omegas but I guess a son of Frey would be one, what with the whole _healing, glowing, protecting_ thing. Alphas are the last type that’s been noted. They’re generally more aggressive and protective of their friends and belongings…” He trailed off when he noticed all my friends looking at him. Halfborn and TJ were wearing identical masks of rapt attention, Mallory was chewing her food thoughtfully and writing on the table with her fork, and Alex had bloomed a lovely shade of scarlet. Damien stared them each down, “What? Did the valkyries not fill you in? They’re supposed to be telling everyone about what’s happening outside of Valhalla but it seems yours have been slipping up.”

“Hey, yeah, I haven’t seen Sam since two weeks ago,” Alex overcame her blushing fit and commented, “If she doesn’t come back soon maybe she’ll get fired.”

“Not cool, don’t joke about your friend leaving you alone like that,” Damien glared at her, “Anyways, I’ll fill you in on what I know so far: there’s those ranks I was talking about and then there’s the natural sexual aspect of it. Omegas have this thing people have taken to calling ‘heats’. It’s basically when they’re overcome with lust and want to hop on anything that moves and rise it till it breaks-”

I choked on my orange juice. 

“- They’re also supposedly able to have children no matter the sex of the person because of this mystical ‘second gender’. Alphas are the opposite way: they get ‘ruts’ where they go crazy. They get super aggressive and horny and **really** possessive. One of my friends became an alpha and I had to tie him up after he got set off; he’s the one that gave me all these scratches,” he motioned at his arms and Mallory gasped, “For some reason, Betas don’t go coocoo like the other ranks. Or maybe none of us have had anything happen to set us off? In any case, Alphas are naturally drawn to Omegas when they go into their respective crazes. It’s like this biological moth-to-a-flame attraction. And if your scents are anything to go off of, it’s proved true once again.” He pointed to me and Alex, then Mallory and Halfborn.

Mallory fainted into her stunned boyfriend’s hold and proceeded to die a second time, this one from embarrassment. Alex and I shared looks of horror before frantically starting to explain why that’s definitely not the case.

“We just hugged after I out of my room!”

“We never did a thing together!”

“She dropped me off in my room when I started then left.”

“I wouldn’t want that with him if I was bet all the money in Valhalla.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Aren’t I worth at least one million dollars?” I asked Alex, shocked by her admission.

“We-well, no. I just… don’t see you like that?” She sounded unsure of it even as she said it.

It felt like a train had just hit me straight in the chest. You see, kids, this is why you shouldn’t ever catch feelings for people. _Not that I have feelings for Alex or anything_ ; she’s a great person and after our mission with Thor I thought we had a connection. But that’s not the case, apparently.

“So, since breakfast has officially been ruined, I think I’m going to go up to the spa and forget things exist for a couple hours,” TJ announced, drawing everyone’s attention away from me and the green haired beast sitting next to me. “Anyone want to join?”

“I will,” I said without hesitation. I needed time to space out. Too many thoughts and harmful words were running through my head.

Alex’s chair was violently pushed back as she got up and shifted into a scraggly wolf, rushing from the hall. It left my hair standing on end. A wolf. Of all the animals she could have picked, she chose the one she new would scare me the most.

Fine. If she didn’t want me to be near her, I wouldn’t. At least I had some decency and respect for others.

I thanked Damien then walked to my room. I didn’t look at Alex’s door and I didn’t purposefully slam my door shut so that she would hear it.

TJ and I took the elevator up to the Relaxing Spa to the Death and we stepped out to an empty hall. When I was about to put my name down for a spot, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see my favorite green hijab and aggravated eyes.

“We’ve been summoned to the top floor,” she spoke tersely.

“We?” I asked.

She pointed behind her to show me Blitz and Hearth standing in awe at the surroundings. Between the two of them, tied down in too many ropes to be comfortable, was a squirming and roaring Alex Fierro.

I sighed and put down the pen I was holding. If all of us were getting pulled from our lives to go to the top floor then it means one of the gods messed up and needed us again. Hopefully, this would be quick and I could get away from a certain pink and green person before the day was over.

“Okay, let’s make this quick, I really need this spa after the week I’ve been having.”

With that, we were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHA WHAT COULD THEY POSSIBLY NEED???? I'll give you a hint: it's something Magnus won't like.


	3. Nobody Actually Likes the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets a quest and Blitzen nearly cusses out a god. Nearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, sorry for not updating in... months. I was doing stuff at first then I was really unmotivated. BUT I HAVE REGAINED TIME AND MOTIVE ONCE AGAIN!! I also got the 3rd book so there will be brief references from there. On that note, assume all fierrochase stuff in the 3rd book didn't happen except for the confusing bits, if that makes sense??? Idk just read this dang chapter.
> 
> Also, to those who commented telling me to get back on this, you successfully guilt-tripped me into posting. Do it again.

The elevator ride was very long, to say the least. Between the squirming Alex that had been shoved into one corner and the anxious tension from all of us being summoned, we were in dire need of a laugh or at least more explanation.

I turned around to face Blitz and Hearth. “So how did you guys get told to come? And who let you in?”

Blitz smirked slightly and adjusted his red striped tie before answering. “We were out at breakfast when a man in a pikachu mask told us to listen close. He said that there was something going on in Asgard and we needed to come to be briefed immediately. Then he paid for our food and slipped me a gold card, and” he took the reflective metal card out of his pocket to show me, “It’s name is Gfelton and it lets us get past any locked door. Which is how we got in. We took the back entrance then waited by your room to bring you with us.”

“You never told me you snuck in!” Sam angrily mumbled. She crossed her arms and sulked but kept listening.

“But since you weren’t there, Hearth and I ended up being caught by Alex. She needed us to open the door for her but, since it worked out so well last time, we agreed to add her to the mission.” He shrugged apologetically at my scowl. “We tried to get her to shift back but she refused, then Sam found us struggling to restrain Alex and pulled all of us to the elevator; and now you’re caught up.”

I nodded thoughtfully then looked over to the still slightly salty Sam. “So, why were you on Floor 19?”

She looked startled at the question but recovered quickly. “I, uh, was looking for you and my sister. I was also told by a man in a pikachu mask to come here and get you two, but he said that I should tell my grandparents I was going to be gone for awhile first. So this will either be really dangerous or really long. Probably both,” she explained hesitantly.

I didn’t like that she had been told it was going to be long, and from the looks around the cramped elevator, everyone else felt the same. Alex had at least settled down but now she was sitting in the corner staring me down forlornly. It was as if she was trying to communicate through looks alone, but I couldn’t tell what she was trying to say.

Before any of us could add in another doomed thought, we stopped moving and a _ding _resonated through the metal cage we stood in.__

__I could tell that my day was going to be exactly as long as I had hoped it wouldn’t be as soon as we stepped onto the shiny, marble floor the penthouse. The pungent smell of old leather permeated the room, sticking to every piece of soft furniture and making the whole place seem like an old men’s clothing store. The room itself was beautiful: floor-to-ceiling windows looking out over the nine worlds, tables and chairs scattered about in the center, sofas and couches pushed against the windows in small clumps, tiny potted plants on each table and bigger plants next to the sofas, complete with a sunken area in the center with a single gold table surrounded with silver chairs._ _

__Lounging in one of the chairs by the far window was a face I never wanted to see again so soon after recapturing Loki and preventing Ragnarok… then again the nine worlds were once again in danger so I shouldn’t be this shocked._ _

__Sam cleared her throat and Odin turned his good eye to us. The blues swirled between sky and ocean, transfixing me and throwing me into sorrow. My mom had taken me to see the ocean one time. It was so easy to remember, like I was turning the page in one of my old story books again. The sand was finer than sugar, the air tasted like salt and freedom, the water was chilly but in the pleasant way a shower is after a hard workout._ _

__I shivered._ _

__Hearth stepped in front of me and broke the connection. He was silently awed by the presence of the All Father, just like back when he had been offered lessons with rune magic. That had saved us quite a few times on our voyage to recapture Loki. The wonder in his eyes hadn’t faded any in that time either._ _

__Sam, as usual, took the lead in the conversation. “What do you need us for this time?”_ _

__He stroked his well kept beard and looked at us in thought. I found it funny how we came here worn out but he was the one that seemed to have the least energy among us. Apparently, he decided on his words and finally spoke. “My wife and I have been having trouble…” He looked at us pleadingly to understand. We stared back with blank faces. “We asked Frey and Freya to make us something to help with pregnancy.”_ _

__A moment of silence fell across possibly the whole world. Then we all started yelling at once._ _

__“I know, I know!” He roared at us, regret laced in his words. “We had been wanting a new child ever since you lot first came here. We had many before, but not with each other in a long time. We both thought it would be good for us. But after trying so many times we learned she could not carry our child. We turned to the Vanir for help as Frigg is normally the goddess of fertility. Your father and aunt agreed to help,” he pointed at me, “However, the drink they made for her was spilled and now Yggdrasil has been contaminated.”_ _

__“Yeah it’s kinda hard not to see that,” Alex retorted smartly. “So again, what do you need us for?”_ _

__Odin sat up straighter in his sit, fixed his eye on her alone, and said the words I desperately didn’t need to hear. “I need you to retrieve a sample of the drink and have Frey and Freya make more. They refused to unless I gave them some of the original. As if that were not humiliating enough, Frigg has stopped talking to me.”_ _

__Her reaction was completely understandable, if my partner promised me a chance to have a child then had to come tell me that option wasn’t going to happen anymore, I too would be angry._ _

__“How do we get the potion from the tree?” Sam, ever the thinker, wisely asked. She always thought of the challenges we would need before we actually reached them. If it was just me, I would’ve been down at a puddle of the stuff with nothing to hold it except my hands._ _

__“That, my dearest valkyrie is a great question!” He started searching around him, most likely looking for his clicker so he could give us a two hour lecture on the best way to capture liquids, probably with a signed copy of one of his books as well._ _

__Blitzen’s eye was twitching from his rare low patience. Before the ruler of the gods could drone on with another Prezi powerpoint, my favorite dwarf in the nine realms stopped him. “How about we figure that out on our own? We can leave you to your important godly work while we solve this small trifling issue.” His smile was more fake than any of the Kardashians._ _

__Odin grumbled but nodded his head and we took that as our cue to escape- I mean leave._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably try and write ahead the chapters so if i get stuck I can still update. Probably I'll get back into regular posting on Fridays (because of Frey lol). Lets just hope these kids don't die or kill each other by the next time.
> 
> btw sorry for the short chap, it was supposed to be explaining the direction of the plot. As always, if there's questions comment below and I'll explain.


End file.
